


Future

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Major Spoilers, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: With the future a lot brighter it seemed like a good starting place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One Major Spoilers, not joking spoils everything from the endgame events to what happens to your twin, to the end of Gil's romance.
> 
>  
> 
> I liked Gil and Ryders romance even if I feel like he didn't get as much screen time as the other teammates who have at least five quests where Gil has very short very contained quests and like only two? Not fair. But that's a rant for another time.
> 
> I got tired of Sci-fi/fantasy games/stories where it's like "Oh you have to get a surrogate". Bro you literally have a spaceship that exceeds the speed of light, I think you can make some type of device that can create a kid from two males/females/nonbinary peeps.
> 
> So, here's my version of that.
> 
> It got really sappy at the end, and I'm posting this early cuz it's been a rough year (day) and I need all the fluff.

 

“So this process takes our genetic material and makes egg cells?” Scott asks the technician again.

Gil fidgets next to him and glances at him shyly.

They’ve talked about this extensively especially after the Archon had been dealt with.

With the future a lot brighter it seemed like a good starting place. Sure the initiative would need a human pathfinder, but with Sara up and about and the fact that it would take nine months for a baby to be out of the artificial womb, well it’s a perfect time for Gil and Scott to make it happen or at least discuss it.

Hell, Sara practically begged Scott for the chance to stretch her legs. She’s been coped up in Cryo for far too long.

“Yes.” The Technician; David says. “It’ll require quite a bit of skin cells just to make sure we have a good amount; we don’t want any damaged or dead skin cells and we might have to go deep.”

Gil glances at Scott and Scott tries not to roll his eyes even though a rush of heat runs through him.

Scott lightly kicks Gil’s leg because now is not the time to get distracted by sex. He ignores the irony of that, “Do you...” He waves a hand.

Gil frowns and shrugs, “I mean I don’t mind being the “mother” but we’d both be dads, I guess it’d be good to have the Ryder last name on one and Brodie on the other-”

“On the other?” Scott asks with amusement.

Gil’s eyes widen, “I mean—if you _don’t want_.”

Scott kisses him to make the man shut up and because it’s hard _not_ to want to kiss him.

(Sara, the nerd, said it had something to do with hormones and a honeymoon phase but Scott had been far too happy that Sara (drugged up as she was for the pain) was talking to him at all to remember all of the conversation)

Gil kisses back, a hand pressing against Scott’s neck and a growl rumbling in his throat. He pulls back with a sigh and shakes his head, “The inappropriate things I want to do with you Ryder.”

David coughs, but looks amused.

“Babies, right. So, I guess I’ll give the skin cells? I do have a faster healing time.” Scott tilts his head, he doesn’t mind either way. The kid is theirs even if they had adopted, but technology had advanced so rapidly after finding the Mass Relays back home that queer parents having kids with just skin cells was a norm.

“We could flip for it?” Gil raises his brows, a smirk on his lips.

“We are not flipping over who gets to cut off bits of their skin to make a baby.” Scott grimaces because he realizes how that sounds.

David coughs again, “Well it would be a good idea to have two samples not only if you two want another child, but because one of you may be better suited for the creation of the gamete cells.”

Scott nods, “Alright, Gil?”

Gil grimaces, “For you, Ryder, you know how much I hate pain.”

Barely able to contain the response to _that_ (Scott distinctly remembers that Gil seemed to like the rough times they had the last week after the Archon’s death and how Gil wanted it harder and harder), Scott nods.

Gil glares at him as if he _knows_ , which with how often they talk and interact maybe he does.

“Alright, good, maybe then you can stop eyefucking eachother at my desk.” David says.

Scott flushes a bright red, “We were not.”

Gil grins wickedly, “You were just thinking about our last fuck.”

David snorts, “It’s a normal thing. We’re used to it.” He says and then stands, “Come on we have to go to a sterile environment so the skin cells aren’t contaminated and so your arms don’t get infected.”

“How deep exactly are you cutting?” Gil grimaces, hand grabbing Scott’s and tightening so hard that Scott is surprised that Gil has never been on the field with them. Maybe he’ll have to change that.

“Don’t worry not too much blood.” David says.

Gil’s hand tightens even further, and Scott squeezes back, “We’ll be fine, I’m right here.” Scott glares at the Technician.

The technician winces but keeps leading them to a lab.

 

 

“I can’t believe we did that.” Gil says, looking at the bandage that takes up half of his forearm.

Scott laughs, he feels a little high, probably from the amount of drugs the Technician put into them and Sam combing over his arm as if the AI didn’t trust the doctors. “Well at least we’re one step closer right?”

“Very true.” Gil hand reaches for Scott again. “Do you think...” He trails off and bites his lip.

Scott squeezes Gil’s hand, rubbing against the palm with his thumb, “That it was a good idea? We both wanted it, we have four outposts, and we have another one coming along where the Hyperion’s docked-”

“Crashed Ryder, that thing didn’t dock, lucky that Captain Dunn survived.”

They walk back towards the Tempest slowly.

There’s a busy hum on the Nexus and more people then there was a year ago. Such a major difference it’s weird to see. So many people, so many lives changed because they went out into the field. Nothing better than seeing that all the shit that happened has made a difference.

“Gil, do you trust me?” Scott finally asks, pulling them carefully closer, aware of the bandage on Gil’s arm lightly rubbing against his arm. Leading them a few short steps to an aclove.

“Of course!” Gil stops pulling Scott close, “Do you think I’d let you do half the impulsive, ridiculous, half-assed stunts--” Gil pulls Scott’s face to his and kisses him, tongue snaking in, it’s so hot that it makes Scott whimper.

Scott and Gil’s lips clash and their chests pressed warm against eachother.

Finally, before anyone notices them making out in the shadows, Scott pulls back and rests his head against Gil’s, “Good, and like I planned half of those things, shit hit the fan.”

“I know.” Gil kisses him again, tongue licking against Scott’s lips and making them both grunt. Their hips grinding once, twice before Scott forces his hips to still.

“Stop, focus,” Scott laughs, heat rolling in his belly. “Trust us, trust yourself, trust me. We’ve got this. We might make mistakes but we plan to do our best, and best by the kid no matter who they are or what they want we’ll always try to provide for them right?”

A pause, and Gil wraps his arms around Scott’s waist, hissing as his bandage brushes against Scott’s side, “Your right, we do the best for them, always. Like you do the best for me.”

“And you do your damn best for me. Even when I almost died.”

“You did die Ryder, multiple times if I remember right.” Gil growls and knocks their noses together, “Do it again and I will drag you back to the Hyperion and we’ll stay there until you learn some survival instincts.”

Scott laughs and kisses Gil’s nose. “Got it.”

“Good.” Gil smiles, kissing Scott properly.

 

 

“So that’s it?” Gil asks, hesitantly hovering a hand over the rather large sphere.

Scott can’t even do that much, arms wrapped around Gil and chin resting on Gil’s shoulder.

Sara is looking at the sphere with unmitigated interest that same look that she got when she found a new article about Prothean artifacts back home.

“That’s our kid. Those bundle of cells.” Scott says.

They can’t actually see the cells in the blue water that mimics a womb’s environment (without the nasty ability to attack the baby); but the screen above the sphere shows a bundle of cells.

“Unbelievable.” Gil says and leans back into Scott, “Am I dreaming Ryder-Scott?” He says, it’s awkward getting used to everyone using Scott and Sara’s first names now that there are two human pathfinders.

“Not unless we’re sharing the dream.” Scott says, kissing Gil’s cheek, “Our kid, well, almost.” He chuckles.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Gil whispers and finally presses a hand against the Sphere. “Your gonna be a beauty.”

“Not questioning how you know that since they’re still cells.” Sara starts, leaning forward, “But I’m so happy for you. Who knew I was gonna be an Aunt when I woke up.” She shakes her head and smiles at Scott.

Scott grins back at her, can already feel the familiar bond between them that screams family. He missed this, and is so glad she’s back.

Gil grunts and glances at her, “Your different then I thought you’d be Ry-Sara.”

“Yeah? Good, expectations ruin everything.” Sara glances at the Sphere and then back at Gil, “Mind if I?”

Twisting his body just enough to see Scott and Sara’s faces, Gil frowns, “Your asking me, not your brother?”

Sara rolls her eyes, “Scott and me would give eachother the world, it’s better to ask the person who doesn’t have an automatic family-yes response.”

Gil smiles, and Scott _knows_ that look, he’s going to be teased mercilessly for this later, somehow, probably at the expense of the whole team knowing how codependent they are. “Sure, just...be careful.” He loses the smile and flushes dark against his brown skin. “Don’t...just...yeah, careful.”

“I get it, they’re your kid.” Sara reaches out and carefully presses a finger against the glass as if to make sure it won’t break and then places her whole hand on it, “It’s warm.”

“Is it?” Scott leans forward, pressing his whole body against Gil’s.

Gil hums, and raises Scott’s hand to the glass, “That’s our kid Scott, what the fuck.”

“Don’t talk like that around your kid, please, Mom will kill us.” Sara says with a chuckle.

Scott snorts but gets distracted by the warm pulsing of the sphere. He stares at the screen, and feels his world shake, only Gil is holding him up at this point. “Our kid.”

“Our kid, Ryder.” Gil whispers, and a tear slides down his cheek, “Didn’t expect this coming here.”

“I didn’t either but I’m happy...” Scott bites his lip, and then presses his lips against Gil’s ear, “If you are?”

“Of course.” Gil says, entwining their fingers but keeping them against the Sphere. “Happier then I could ever be. Ryder—Scott, I would die for you, do you understand? I’d marry you and then gladly die for you the next fucking day--”

“I get it.” Scott squeezes Gil closer to him with his other arm, “Don’t you dare die on me though. Because I’d die for you too but—Dammit.” He holds Gil close and they stand there, looking at the Sphere and feeling their chests rise and their bodies sharing warmth.

“I love you.” Scott whispers, “And I love our kid. I’ll never leave you.”

“You can’t--” Gil starts before Scott squeezes his stomach a little on the hard side.

“Please.” Scott says—begs, voice cracking and he knows there’s tears hot against his cheeks.

Gil chuckles, and it’s watery, “I’ll never leave you either you goof. I love you, I love our kid. I love you Scott.”

They stay like that for a long time. Staying long enough in the blue light of the Sphere to see several of the cells split on the screen.

Gil squeezes Scott’s hand so hard that it feels like they’re going to break.

But Scott can’t really blame him because he presses them together so tightly that Gil has trouble breathing for a few seconds.

Scott almost feels bad that he didn’t notice Sara leaving.

But the best older sister comes back with food and drinks.

“I’m your only sister asshole.” Sara mutters through the chow mein in her mouth.

Scott laughs and shrugs, “Okay best only sister.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

Gil smiles but his eyes are always glancing back to the screen.

Not that Scott can blame him, he’s doing the same thing, hell even Sara is.

“Love you.” Scott knocks his shoulder against Gil’s.

“Love you.” Gil whispers, another tear running down his cheek before he pulls Scott into the most awkward-best kiss.

The blue light shines on their cheeks and Scott can’t help that _love you_ becomes a mantra under his breath.

But Gil keeps saying it too, so it’s alright, better than alright. It’s love.


End file.
